


The Sherlock Alphabet

by RubyBluestockings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBluestockings/pseuds/RubyBluestockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Tumblr, and somewhat inspired by the likes of The Ghashlycrumb Tinies.  The ABC's of BBC's Sherlock (Season One).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sherlock Alphabet

THE SHERLOCK ALPHABET

A is for ANDERSON, and his off-putting face;  
B is for BAKER STREET, where our boys share a place;

C is for CASES, which challenge the mind;  
D is for DOCTOR WATSON, the finest kind;

E is for EXPERIMENTS, or, “the games Sherlock plays;”  
F is for “FREAK,” a pet name (in a way);

G is for GATISS - breaking the fourth wall a bit, here;  
H is for (MRS.) HUDSON, “not your housekeeper, dear;”

I is for IDIOTS, and nearly everyone is one;  
J is for JIM, who “plays” (snicker) gay for fun;

K is for KINKMEME - “he spread jam on his penis?!”  
L is for LESTRADE, seeking aid from our genius;

M is for MYCROFT, posh and smug as can be;  
N is for NICOTINE, delivered in patches of three;

O is for OBSESSIVE, both Sherlock and his fans;  
P is for PSYCHOPATH - “NO, sociopath - do your research, man!”

Q is for “QUITE EXTRAORDINARY” (John’s attempt at flirtation?);  
R is for RIDING CROPS, for kinky experimentation;

S is for SHERLOCK, bored of quiet and peace;  
T is for TEXTING to taunt the police;

U is for UNRESOLVED, as in “sexual tension,”  
V is for VEHEMENTLY defying convention;

W is for WAITING - “What, a YEAR between seasons?!?”  
X is for EXQUISITE (Do I really need a reason?)

Y is for SCOTLAND YARD, whom Sherlock makes squeam;  
Z is for ZZZZZZZZ, and porny fangirl dreams.


End file.
